the ex-assassin or the blond chain-user?
by angedevi
Summary: gon leorio, killua and kura pika. the ex assassin likes gon and same with the blond chain user. you can choose the pairing if you want and if you want it m or not. (now changed to m)
1. a day at the beach

yeah hello. i am going on a high and i cant think of anything so this is just on a whim. i have been watching this anime hunter X hunter and its pretty even after 26 or so epies i wish some yaoi romance will happen. no ms, just boyxboy simple, innocent love. yeah call me creep or crazy, i dont care because i really like yuri and yaoi. soooooooo meh.

this is between: gonxkilluaxkurapika. main plot:

killua and kurapika both like gon. the ending pairs(random) gon and killua. kurapika and leorio

no m stuff. yet. (maybe if you ask NICELY. but i said maybe.)anyway they try to both get gon , while trying to stop the other. weird but what the hell. i thought i might as well. remember ask nicely for m and it will be t untilln then. also i will ask nicely that you PLEASE dont flame. please, it kinda scares me... but any whooooo. well... enjoy!

XxOoXxOoXxOo

on a normal, hot day, while resting, killua resting in the shade while gons getting ready to go swim.

"hey killua? do you wanna swim with me? it'll be fun!" gan asked getting pumped.

"nahh i think i'll relax for a bit, kay?" killua, knowing what types of things might happen. something a 13/14 year old, should not have at a young age.

"aww but it'll be no fun th-" his sentence was cut short when something taller than him almost pushed him down,

"hey gon, killua! me and leorio met up and decided to go to the beach. who knew we would meet you guys?" a girlish blond boy said gesturing to leorio trying to flirt(and failing miserably) with girls.

"cool then me you and leorio can go into the water then! killua says he wants to rest a bit." gon said innocently no noticing how close kurapika was, nor how mad killua was getting.

"actually i think i might go to." killua said getting up." besides i don't want to be left out now"

"ok lets all go! leorio! come play with the water with us!" gon shouted, running up to leorio.

while killua and kurapika were glaring ice daggers at one each other.

XxOoXxOoXxOo

at the end of the day, killua, kurapika, leorio and even gon was tired.

"hey i booked a hotel for us. why don't we stay there for tonight?" leorio said. yawning

"sure i don't mind. hey gon share the with me?" killua asked gon, getting the blond a little jealous

"sure! don't we always?" gon replied innocently getting the chain captor, even more angry.

"actually, why don't you sleep in separate beds? its actually easier." the frustrated blond said trying to keep calm.

"actually there are two beds." leorio said sheepishly, thinking he can share the bed with the attractive blond.

ok leorio was dumb but not blind. two TOTALLY DIFFERENT things! he could see the love vibes off of gon and killua, and he actually really likes the blond, but he cant understand why kurapika was so frustrated. _must be the heat. why else would he be so agitated _leorio thought putting his hands behind his head and listening to gon and killua making plans for tomorrow.

"hey we should hang out more! sure me and killua always hang out but its always fun to have others play!" gon cheered running into the hotel

"besides i don't want to look like i'm taking care of a 5 year old" killua said blankly

"sure, you guys know you can contact me. you know my phone number. call if you want me to play with you guys" kurapika said, looking at gon then to killua with a hint of mischief in them.

"yeah and me don't forget! i might be studding but we could make plans to meet up!" leorio said bending down to their level

"then its settled!" go said raising his fist. "well sleep for tonight we can train and play tomorrow!" running to their room gon was so tired he fell over and fell asleep.

kurapika and leorio was both fussing while killua just picked him up and took him to their room.

"you know, i thought you guys knew gon better then me. but dont worry, hes only asleep." killua said faintly smiling.

he put gon in the bed, and got in himself. tomorrow was going to be hard. knowing that his little friend might appear.

XxOoXxOoXxOo

ok ask for lemons if you want but no flames please. i will see if i can make the chappys a little longer. also in my nalu one shot. i forgot i put it to m so sorry about that. but do request ms if you want them tho. ok? good!

review or no cookie of gon, leorio, killua or kurapika. also you can choose which pairing you want. decide or i will.

if you decide t: then killuas little friend will not appear,

but if you guys choose m: his friend will appear! just saying!


	2. you nervous gon?

ok im only writing this chappey, the next chappy and then the ending chappt. you decide the rate ok? you have until my writers block is ended as well. ok?

ok! lets get this rolling. i also do NOT own hunterxhunter. it belongs to... whoever. anyway, now lets get started! roll chappay!

XxOoXxOoXxOo

morning came fast. the woke up, each had showers. and the went out side only to be met with rain only a few seconds later.

"eehhh?! awwww i wanted to go to the park today!" gon said childishly, pouting and walking back inside.

then killua thanked the rain. he got to play with gon. and not an ordinary game tho...

"hey why don't we play a game? its really fun!" killua said ruffling gons hair. "its called: are you nervous?'. its a really simple game. and if you get more points that the other then you win!"

"ok!" gon said not knowing what you really had to do.

(i do NOT own this game. there was a story i read and i thought it was good for this game... ^^)

kirapika and leorio both stared at the two retreating figures.

"uhhh i know gons dense but ... that leads to things that i should not even say..." leorio said going red at the thought of doing that with kirapika.

"damn it. he is sly."the blue and red eyed boy muttered getting angry.

with gon and killua

XxOoXxOo

"ok!"gon shouted pumping his hand "uhhh how do we play it?" as always devious, he grinned a Cheshire cat grin

"oh gon, gon ,gon," killua said smirking "its simple really. just sit down."

gon did as ordered and went into a relaxed position.

"ok now, im gonna be IT. the IT has to touch the VICTIM. and the VICTIM is you. this is like training. ok?"

gon thought about this. "ok let do it!" totally oblivious to killuas dirty mind.

he put a hand on gons head. "gon are you nervous?" gon looked at him with confused eyes.

"no. why should i be with that?"

"ok then... are you nervous?" killua asked touching his nose.

gon just shook his head.

"uh-uh."

To his lips. "Are you nervous?"

he shook his head.

To his shoulder. "how about now?"

"no way!"

To his neck. "Nervous?"

she got startled. 'huh? he seems gentle...oh well?' "nope!"

to his chest. "Are.. you nervous?" he smirked.

gon was a little surprise when killua lightly brushed over his nipple. it kind of felt... nice. "hm? no. why?"

killua just chuckled. He put his hand on her stomach. "are you eating to much?"

"wha? NO!" he yelled getting annoyed

killua just laughed

then to his left hip. "Are you nervous?"

he got a bit worryed. he was dangerously close to his privets. "no..."

"So your not giving up huh? oh well..."

he put his hand on gons member, and said man just shudderd.

"you... nervous?"

"no way in hell! im not giving up yet!" gon shouted, his face close to killuas. killua had to fight the urge to kiss him and keep his blush down.

"ok ok ok ok.." killua puts his hand on his thigh. "nervous?"

"No."

To his knees.

"No sir."

To his leg.

"Nu-uh."

To his ankles.

"No..."

To his feet.

"Nope." He smiled. "oh look, you're done"

ok now do what i did to you. if you can make me say yes, you win. ok?" killua explained.

"ok gocha!"

go said moveing for killua to sit.

he put a hand on gons head. "gon are you nervous?" gon looked at him with confused eyes.

"no. why should i be with that?"

"ok then! are you nervous?" gon asked touching his nose.

killua just looked at him and said "no".

To his lips. "Are you nervous?"

he shook his head.

To his shoulder. "how 'bout now?"

"sorry but no"

To killuas neck. "Nervous yet?"

he almost winced. 'gons a little too rough but still soft tho...?' "no"

to his chest. "Are.. you nervous?" he asked cocking his head to the side in a cute way, doing what killua did to him

killua almost moaned. he couldn't believe that gon just lightly brushed over his nipple. "no."

gon just smiled. He put his hand on his stomach. "are you not eating enough?"

"no. i eat alot thank you. but i am NOT fat." he yelled getting annoyed

gon just chuckled and put his hand to his left hip. "Are you nervous?"

killua just got a little bit worryed. he was dangerously close to finding out that he has a boner right now. "no..."

gon pouted."So your not giving up yet? awww"

he put his hand on killuas member, and killua man lightly moaned, although gon did hear it. gon got confused but decided to leave it "are you nervous?" killua had to gritt his teeth and spit out a no.

"fine..." gon puts his hand on his thigh. "nervous?" killua let out a sigh."No."

To his knees.

"sorry."

To his leg.

"Nooooooo."

To his ankles.

"im bored. and no."

To his feet.

"Nope." he said relived "hey gon, i think it stopped raining. but i think we should practice our ren and ten. first. just in case anything happens. yeah?"

gon said" sure, its better to be safe than sorry!"

they both sat down, and focused on their ten.

XxOoXxOoXxOo

ok the next chappy will be with kura and leo. and from now on i will call them that!

kura-kurapika

leo-leorio.

its easier. also my fourth chappy will be the last one. you guys can still choose! better hurry up!


	3. kura cold leo warmth

ok this chappy then i might do the m. it depends. also i will only write when i have got 5 or more reviews. sorry, but... i want some opinions! and frankly, i think i might get a little encorage.

also i do NOT own hunterxhunter! someone else dose.

any whooooo, this chappy is aboyt leo and kura. people have said they want those couple soooo ima do em. also, im just waiting for he reviews for the rates. so just type the rates you want, ok?

please no flames! i hate them sooo much! also this chappy might be a bit short and rushed... ok? it was late and nothing else i think i could wrie sooo meh! also if there is going to be m, i will have the couples: gon and killua, loe and kura! so if ms, there will be 5 chappys. if not, then 4. kay?

XxOoXxOoXxOo

... kura was fuming. he knew what:'are you nervous?' can lead to! hes not stupid like gon! _'but killua sure is sly tho! but then again he was an assassin...' _he was suddenly snapped out of thought by a familiar voice.

"oii whats got you up so mad? dont tell me your bored. because if you are well tough. your one stuck with me, unless you got something to do, or wanna get a cold." leo said, putting his book down and putting his head on his hands.

"hmm? oh nothing. im just jealous of killua. tha-" he was stopped shortly when leo bursted out, (and in public mind you)

"wait! dont tell me you like-" he was stopped short by kura putting his hand over his mouth. "yes you idiot. i do relly like gon! so shut up about it! ok?" kura whispered, cheeks going scarlet the same with his eyes.

"yeah yeah, i gocha." leo said feeling down. '_damn it! and i was going to confess today! now m plans ruined!_'

"hey why are you down all of a sudden?"kura asked , getting worried over his friend even though he was still kinda mad at him.

"oh its nothing. its just that you like gon and i like you... that all.. now i think im gonna catch a cold now, so have fun..." leo said sadly

kura let it settle in then he grabbed leos shirt arm.

"you baka! we dont need our docter, catching a cold now do we? so stay inside! and besides... i dont like.. being...alone..." kura looked down, going a bit red, because one, he was just confessed to, and two, he felt like he would die if he was alone.

"... all right. but just because you alsed me to." leo said sitting down. suddenly kura got up and sat in leo's lap. "if you dont mind, can i sleep on you? im kinda.. cold..." kura said, going bright, cherry, red. even if it was true, he felt as if it was a lie.

"... uhh sure... just dont try to move much... something...serious... might happen...ok?" leo said unsure if it was a good idea.

ok. i'll try...but..i can't... promise...muchhhh..." and that was it. kura was out.

"*sigh* seriously? the things i do for you. man, i really do love you kurapika!" leo said, leaning in to kiss kura

leos pov.

gahhh i cant take it anymore! i need to kiss him! if i dont i will go crazy!

i decide to kiss him. i leaned in , and softly pecked him on the lips. it felt... nice. i suddenly felt a little pressure on the other side. i kissed a little more then more pressure from him. my heart exploded. it soon turned into a pressure kiss. like to see can kiss harder but not actually using tongue. i decide it was late so i picked him up, still kissing him and went to our room.

i noticed gon and killua was asleep so i decided to leave them. i didnt want to go too far with kura, but he was asking for entrance and i had to let him in. he moaned quietly and once, but it was enought to make me struggle to keep me from doing anything.

"k-kura... we better stop... or.. you might... regret it.. if we go to far..." i breathed out. his panting face looked too cute to resist. but i resisted!

"y-yeah... sorry about that... i kinda got lost... with myself..." he replied. getting under the covers.

i got under too, only to be attacked by kura.

"sorry but im... cold.." he apologized. all i did was stroke his hair, and fall asleep with him. boy,what a day! has it only just stopped raining? how long was today anyway? oh well.

XxOoXxOoXxOo

sorry if short/ long, but i had nothing else in mind and it was late so i had to rush it. sorry.

so yeah, you guys can decide the rate, if m.

no flames and do review. thankies! you get a vertiral cookie if you do! and if you just normally review. im not mean!


	4. gon and killuas play time

hiii hii! yes now i am doing a lemon. im very sorry if its crappy. i do not own hunterxhunter! some one else does. please no flames. this lem will be with gon and killua. im gonna make it up along the way. sorry if it goes of course.

XxOoXxOoXxOo

leorio and kurapika were both going to go. they said they were going to travel with each other for a bit before going different paths again.

"hey gon! wanna play a game? but your gonna be on the bottom though. since you probably dont know what to do." killua said. completely avoiding what you have to do.

"sure just tell me what to do! if i do know it, i'll get to be on top! ok?" gon said, pumping a fist into the air

"sure, but knowing you, maybe not." he sighed "well lets get started."he said pinning gon down and kissed him.

"gon was shocked. well, who wouldn't be? your best friend, who you knew for almost two years, and your friend showing no love interest at ALL, just says that we should play a game, and kisses you. who wouldn't be shocked. and your both guys as well.

killua on the other hand, was having trouble just trying not to start devouring gon. he also had to get his hormones in check. and boy was it hard to resist! killuas main priority was that gon wouldn't get hurt. mentally or physically. he just wanted gon to kiss back right now. he stopped the kiss to breath.

"g-gon please... kiss.. back?"and killua kisssed gon again. but alittle harder though. gon decided to obey to killuas command. he looked so... vulnerable? no... bah! what does it matter?

killua asked for entrance which he willingly gave. he had a thought of where this was going, but he needed more evidence.

they played tongue for a bit until a 'n-nyagh..' came from killuas mouth, and that was it. gon knew exactly what to do and where it was heading! he pushed killua with little effort, with him being so needy.

"killua, i know where this is going. so let me take over.. ok?" gon said smilling as killua just moaned and bucked up, trying to get friction. gon just grinned and stripped killua, and himself, and started to tease him, by sucking, the nipples, licking the bellybutton, basically licking and sucking everywhere but the place where killua needed the most.

"fuck! gon, just suck me already! please! i need to come!" killua growled and added " if you dont i will fuck you my self!"

with that said gon went and deep-throat killuas member. killua almost screamed at the sudden plessure at his groin. "nghh g-gon! i-im co-coming! a-ahhhh" killua moaned and came in gons mouth. while gon just drank it all. _'hmm, tastes a little salty, but its ok i guess' _he released killuas member with a pop.

"you ready for more kilua? or are you tired?" gon said, bending down, to killua, close to kissing him. "m-more.. please. g-gon..." killua chocked out.

"as you wish, killua.. but first, you have to suck me though. i dont want to hurt you."gon said, laying down."and remember, its just licking. no getting me off." killua nodded, compleatly hazzed by the plesure given to him. to get more he had to do one thing. wasnt that hard.. right?

wrong. gon was compleatly huge! he mus of really been turned on!

he only managed to get 3/4 of his member in his mouth before starting to gag. once finished, by licking all around gons member, he turned around.

"please! gon! do.. it!" killua pleaded "i dont care if i get hurt. just please!"

gon really didnt want to hurt killua so he put in three fingers. killua whined wiggling his ass around.

"ok ok ok ok i get it. i just dont want to hurt you."gon said stilling killuas hips. "im sorry if it hurts" hi whisperd, pushing in.

"ahhhgg sh-shit! it hurt more than i thought!" killua shouted and cursed. luckly gon stoped when he was fully in, waiting for killua to get used to it.

*while killuas getting used to gons member*

"you know i really like yaoi. but i dont know why. " a silverette said, talking to her friend who was on her bed.

"that is because you like boyxboy romance. but dont worry, i like girlxgirl romance though. so i know what its like. so dont worry silva-chan"a pure black haired girl said to the silverette.

"oh so thats why you so sexural to me! oh god. why do i have compleatly crazy friends? gahhh! oh well, im wierd too so i guess it s ok. right emika-chan?" silva said to the girl whos name is emika.

"yep we are both cra-"emika was unfortunately cut short by a weird noises next door.

'AHH, m-mo-more! ahh p-please! im g-gona- come! ahhh!'

"well they dont nickname this hotel 'hotel for sex' for nothing, right? huh? silva? ohh yeah, that was a boys voice...*poke poke* yep shes out, oh well she'll be ok.

while silva was passed out, emika cleaned her up and put her to bed.

"hmm the boys must both be asleep. it go very quiet... oh well" she said, turning the light off.

*back to go and killua(sorry silva and emika)*

"g-gon m-move! ahhh gon gon gon gon gon!"killua reaped gons name every time gon thrusted in.

"AHH, m-mo-more! ahh p-please! im g-gonna- come! ahhh!" killua came hard, causing gon to come as well.

"good thing we wnt to the hotel of sex... right? huh killua? oh well hes out. normal." gon picked killua up, tided to room,and killua, put killua to bed and went to bed him self.

'well, i hope the neighbors dont get mad at up tomorrow. oh well.' go thought before going to sleep.

next day*

*knock knock*

gon got up to answer the door.

"yes?" he says looking up to a girl with long black hair and kind of pale skin.

"next time, try to keep it down? my friend who loves boyxboy romance, had a nose bleed and passed out. so do try to keep it down. we are right next door you know" she said happily, even though she sounded like she was peeved.

"oh sorry, my boyfriend, wanted to 'play' so i 'played' with him and i forgot that he was really loud half the time. and was really horny. sorry. this is called the hotel of sex' right? so that why i came hear thith him. well my bf didnt know what the hotel was really called. but im really sorry though." hea said and bowed.

sh laughed "you dont need to apolagise! i was saying just in case you were at a normal, hotel, you might want to keep it down, hear? the people dont care. just wanted to warn you. by the way, the names emika! yours?" she asked, looking at him.

"gon! im a hunter!"he exclaimed cherrily.

"hmm me and my friend, are hunters too. only recenly we became hunters and nen users. well bye bye gon-san!" she waved and walked off.

gon was amased, not very girls became hunters. but he wished them luck anyway.

he went to bed and snuggled up to killua. since killua was the oldest out of the two.

XxOoXxOoXxOo

yeahhhhh sorry if crappy. im no good with lemony stuff.

silva and emika are my made up characters i dont think they belong in hunterxhunter though. but if you want to take them, feel free. just say you took the idea from me. ok? those ttwo are just extras, i dont even have main characters that are mine.

well next chappy will be with kura and leorio. and they are not in the same hotel. i think kuas gonna have to keep quiet~ fufufufu~


	5. train ride

ok time for leorio and kura. sorry if late, and don't blame me if its bad! im trying to put up with idiots in school. relationships, school, and writers block. i wanted to get this finished so hear you are: i do not own the anime of hunterxhunter.

XxOoXxOoXxOo

riding back to their destination, the two males decided to have some 'fun'. they were both needy since the rainy day.

"o-oi- ahh- k-kura! ngghn!" leo grunted clawing at the couches leather. kura was teasing. he knew it.

"nani? you called, leorio?"kura said mouth still close so there were still vibrations. leo moaned again.

"stop teasing or i'll just fuck you, with or with out your permission."leo threatened lust and anger in his eyes. kura shuddered. the look leo gave him, was turning him on, even more than he already was. he wanted leo to go out of control, just for him to try and control him. so far, good, but up against leos strength? no chance. he would end up ripping him in half with his strength.

"ok ok stop complaining. but you really are horny arnt you?" kura said, getting up he was already naked. he was getting ready to get leos member in him.

"yeah, ever since that rainy day. now just get me in. or i'll do it my self.

"okokokok" he finished preparing and lowed himself over leos member.

"ahh g-god k-kura! y-you tight! l-loosen up a bit!" leo spat out, feeling like he was going to come soon.

"well sorry. you didnt give me enough time to prepare myself?" he said strangled. the pain and pleasure mixing but couldn't help but shed a tear.

leo wipes the tear and kissed kura.

"im sorry we never prepared you. im sorry" leo whispered kissing him trying to distract kura after a while the pain went away and when kura moved abit, pleasure shot up his spine and he moaned loud.

"aghh kura if your gonna move move! if not stay still!" loe said in a strained voice." and try to keep it down? other passengers will hear us"

"ok i'll try." and with that me started slamming down on leo.

XxOoXxOoXxOo*with another two girls while the boys are doing their thing*

"ya know, i hate love. i mean, your going to get hurt one way or another... right?" a girl with short brown hair and a boyish face said, resting her head on one hand

"you know... boys really like you, right? is it because you had too many brake ups? ne kazusa-san?" a girl with long pigtails and a pretty face and a sweet voice.

"ahh shud dup! you know i hate it when you say that! im makes me think of them... ya know liza-chan?" she said peeved, but alsomst on the verge of tears by bad memories.

"ok im so sorry! i dint mean to!" liza said bursting into tears

"hey hey it ok. i don't imd you know. i know i can talk to you ab-" and just like in the last chappy she got cut off but a loud 'ahhhhhnga!' she shivered and blocked he ears. she hated that stuff. and besides, shes 12!

"oh my, looks like some boyxboy romance is going on! oh mymymy... PERVERTS, IF YOUR GOING TO DO THAT! THEN DO IT NOT ON THE TRAIN!" she shouted, and unlike the other two, these girls were both strait. and not perverted.

XxOoXxOoXxOo *back to the boys*

they we both was ontop of kura and pounding him. he was just at his peak. just like kura.

"s-shit! k-kura! i-im gonna c-cum... nyagggnnn!" he managed to keep it down but kura? no such luck.

"naggh l-leo... im gonna c-cum! ahhhhhhnga!" kura moaned a bit too loudly, collapsing ok leo and falling asleep

he knew kura had been too loud.

"PERVERTS, IF YOUR GOING TO DO THAT! THEN DO IT NOT ON THE TRAIN!" a girls voice shouted from next door, just as he thought, kura was too loud.

oh well, him and kura are going out, and gon and killua go out. a happy ending for all four of them but maybe not im the morning tho...

XxOoXxOoXxOo

well...i finally finished! wow...amazing! and please don't flame and review! i did my best! im still an amuture ya know! 5 chappys YAY!

well thats it for me! syonara untill my next story. also, with my nalu oneshot, i meant to put t sory for the people who found it m. sorry!


End file.
